<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a suffering aftermath. by zirkkun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266164">a suffering aftermath.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun'>zirkkun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Various Rant Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fanwork of Fanwork, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Real Events, Mention of past trauma, Other, POV Third Person Omniscient, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Rant Fic, Rants, Stalking, Undertale AU, Yandere, Yandere Sans (Undertale), lying, slight miscommunication, they/them pronouns for reader, vent fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:14:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,240</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zirkkun/pseuds/zirkkun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought it would be over once they were dead.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, there are some scars left behind that cannot be healed.</p>
<p>And he hates them with every fiber of his being.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huntsman!Sans / Lil Red!Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Various Rant Fics [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a suffering aftermath.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345660">huntsman.</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/alchemic/pseuds/alchemic">alchemic</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>aaaa hello! i would like to preface this with the fact that this is super self-indulgent and, to an extent, pretty personal. the reader character from huntsman. hit a bit too close to home for me, and i was just in general in a bad mood the day I wrote this, so it's pretty personal. like, "based on a true story" level of personal ^^;; even still, I hope you enjoy, and if you haven't read alchemic's huntsman., you should!! they're a fantastic author and I love their work so much!! ♥</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You know... I'm glad that my stalker is gone, but..." They bit their lip as they spoke. "I always fear they're going to come back."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans turned to his human, a brow raised, the faint noise of the television still playing the movie the two of them had been watching. "what brings this up?" he asked.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I... I dunno," they confess. "I was just thinking about it again." Pulling their legs up onto the couch, they held their head up by resting it against their knees. "I... I don't know if you know this, but... I had troubles with them long before they were my co-worker. In high school." There was a long pause between this confession and their continuation, eyes flipping between the television, the floor, and Sans's face eagerly awaiting the rest of their story. A sigh slipped passed their lips. "We'd met in middle school and were friends for a while, but it wasn't long until they were really clingy in... really physical ways. I... I really hated it. So I started just ignoring them, cause I didn't know what else to do. But they had my email, so they kept emailing me..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For a moment, they tried to distract themself from the memory of it by watching the movie in front of them instead, but it was clear by Sans's motion of wrapping an arm around their waist and bringing them closer to him that he wanted to hear more of the story. Caving to this, they timidly continued. "They sent me a lot of horrible things, Sans. Long winded explanations of their abuse. Endlessly typo-filled letters of their love for me. Graphic descriptions of their sex life. Threats that they would cut themself or even <em>kill</em> themself if I didn't reply or accept them as if they weren't flawed. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do." It was beyond their control: tears started to trickle down their cheeks as they started to remember everything all at once. At the very least, Sans's gentle rubbing against their back was a bit calming, but it didn't stop the horror overwhelming their mind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"E-eventually the emails stopped but... the stalker came back. It's almost like they were reignited the second I had a boyfriend." Sans repressed his resentment to hearing such a phrase, but soon pushed it aside with the reminder he could not change his human's life from before him. It only moderately settled his nerves. "The threats they made to him... he later ended up being just as abusive as they were, but so subtle and positive about it that I didn't even realize, but, stars, if anything happened to him because of me?" They shook their head aggressively, words cracking as they fell out of their mouth. "I don't know what I'd do with myself."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans couldn't bare to listen to their crying anymore. He pulled them even closer, embracing them completely in a hug and nuzzled into their neck, trying to carefully shush them as their cries refused to cease. Burying their face into the fabric of Sans's black hoodie, they tried to get a grip on their emotions again before saying anything; their hands were death gripping the back of his sweatshirt, trembling as they tried to calm their ever stuttering breath. "S-sorry," they eventually whimpered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"for what, sweetheart?" Sans whispered. "it's ok. i'm here for ya. just say what you've got to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Swallowing heavy, and while appreciating his kind words, they couldn't help but feel guilty for suddenly dropping such a heavy topic on him out of nowhere. Ah, it was just like them, wasn't it? To once again ruin a nice date night Sans had planned for the two of them... Their grip on his shirt tightened.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Ha, ha..." They let out a nervous laugh, trying to sound at least a little more uplifted. "Can you really believe all that happened when I was 15...? And it wasn't even half of it..." They took another heavy breath before continuing, trying to suspend their hiccupping weeps for at least a brief time. "When it got to the end of high school, they desperately tried becoming friends with me again. We had a singular class together... and every time it rolled around it sent me into a silent panic attack. Sometimes they tried passing me notes through a 'mutual friend'... sometimes they'd hang up signs on their desk during class directed at me... and like six or seven times they made alternate accounts to try and follow me online and become friends that way... as someone else I didn't call a stalker. Every time I blocked them, they called me out, creating so much drama that I lost all the friends and bits of internet fame I'd built over the years..." They tucked their head further down. "Sorry, you don't care about that..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i care about everything that has to do with you," Sans blurted. "<em>everything</em>."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But they still weren't so sure, and skipped the topic anyway. No, they were sure he wouldn't care about how they had to make a new internet personality entirely. That was off topic at this point. Rather, the more <em>important</em> point...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You know they found me again. They got the same job as me. They tried working with me. They tried asking me out again. They tried asking to be friends again. They threatened me again. They... They even <em>learned where I lived</em> and <em>stalked me for weeks--</em>"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"i know, i know," Sans hushed. "but they're not gonna hurt you anymore."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"But how can you be so sure...?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"have I lied to you before, sweetheart?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His coy tone. He knew the truth. But it's not like he would ever <em>dare</em> say anything.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>To them, his voice sounded merely playful. Reassuringly positive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>... to an extent.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No..." they mumbled, though some part of them wasn't wholly confident; speaking against his hoodie. "No, you haven't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans pressed a soft kiss against their neck. "and i'm not gonna, ok? you can trust me. they're never going to hurt you ever again. not while i'm here for you."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The television continued through the movie, which was reaching its end. A pity. So close to a normal evening. But it was fine for now. The reasoning was legitimate enough. Sans was even finding himself a bit devastated at the sight of his Little Red's tears. Their genuine tears. Each one crushed him. Fueled his anger.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hunting the enemy had been easy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dealing with the mess they caused was not.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Had this stalker not already been long dead and disposed of, Sans would have dropped everything to kill them right now. Anything to stop these tears from dripping down his precious human's cheeks. But now, there was nothing to express his fury onto. He could do nothing for now other than hold them close, despite how every passing second of hearing that traumatized sob practically cracked his Soul, bit by suffering bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why is this not so easily dealt with?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why can't he just... <em>throw what's unnecessary away?</em></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why can't this <strong><em>motherfucking rat leave his Little Red Riding Hood alone?</em></strong></span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sans held them just a bit tighter. A bit more desperately. "i'm here for you, sweetheart," he reminded once again. He even grimaced as they held a tighter grip on his jacket, practically feeling their pain as if it was his own.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"nothing bad is ever gonna happen to you again."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>